


beginnings

by Lotobesh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inktober 2019, M/M, Well more like an attempt at inktober, adult stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: I tried with inktober but tbh only this one was good enough to publish it anywhere so there you go (I was doing the list from oc growth and development from tumblr, not the official one)





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is already 12th but i'm publishing the first one because my life is a mess.  
It is truly ironic that for how much I love adult stenbrough how bad I am at writing them, anyway I hope you will enjoy it!  
Oh btw none of them have a wife here and there weren't any murderous clowns in their childhood.

Stan sighed looking at the big pile of files he had yet to go through. Today definitely wasn’t his day. He stretched and decided to get himself a coffee. Yes, it seemed like a reasonable thing to do, considering it was still pretty early in the morning. He got up and took his wallet. He decided to go to the cafe in the building and not just to the kitchen in the office. He deserved something nicer than watery coffee from their broken coffee machine. He got into the elevator and pressed the right button.  
  
The building he worked in was a huge skyscraper with different businesses on different floors. There was their office, some big company ceo’s headquarter, a whole floor dedicated to foods, some talk show’s studio and other things he didn’t even remember. When he was at the TV show floor elevator’s door opened and he sighed. He wasn’t really in a mood for dealing with people so he crossed his arms and didn’t even spare a glance at the person who walked in. That was until he heard male’s voice stuttering with a sentence he remembered well from his own childhood.  
  
“He th-thrusts his f-fists against the po-posts and still in-insists he sees the gh-ghosts.”  
  
Stan looked closer at the other man’s face and now he was pretty sure so he didn’t give him the chance to say the tongue twister again.  
  
“Bill?” Stan asked although he was sure, he couldn’t have mistaken him with anyone else.  
Bill was pretty surprised and for a moment he was just looking at him, because earlier he was pretty occupied with his words.  
  
“Stan?” Bill didn’t sound sure but he guessed correctly so Stan smiled and nodded. Bill seemed genuinely happy to see him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
“Oh god, it’s really you.” Bill murmured into his arm.  
  
“Yeah it is, what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages.” Stan was still smiling when they pulled apart. His bad mood was almost instantly gone.  
  
“I’m p-promoting my new b-book in a talk show.” Bill said and a nervous expression reappeared on his face. “And y-you?”  
  
“Well I work here. I was just about to get coffee. Fancy accompanying me? Or you’re too busy with the great big world of showbusiness?” Stan teased him and Bill rolled his eyes.  
  
“I was going there too.” he said and at the exact same time the elevator stopped at the right floor. They both got out and caught up with their lives on their way to the cafe. They got their coffee (Bill’s black americano and Stan’s vanilla flavored latte) and decided to sit there for a while.  
  
“I’m s-scared shitless about g-going to t-this show. Everyone s-says my endings s-suck and th-they always want t-to talk about th-them anyway. And I h-hate being on screen.” Bill confessed while looking miserably at his coffee. Stan hummed to himself.  
  
“I mean, your endings do suck.” said Stan and got a glare in return. He snorted and shook his head.  
  
“Wait, let me finish what I mean. Your endings do suck but that’s the realistic part of your books. Endings do suck in real life too.” Stan shrugged and sipped his coffee.  
  
“Wait, you re-read my book?” Bill was taken aback and Stan just laughed.  
  
“Of course. Couldn’t miss it. I was wondering if you would use some of the things that really happened. And I wasn’t disappointed.” Stan smiled to him. Bill blushed a little because he remembered writing some pretty intimate things in some of them. Of course an ordinary reader wouldn’t know but person involved could definitely read into it more then he’d like them to.  
  
“Wh-which ones?” he asked embarrassed. He haven’t felt like that about someone reading his books in a long time so it was weird.  
  
“All of them, who do you think I am? I needed to support my childhood friend.” said Stan.  
Bill didn’t know what to say so he just focused on his coffee instead and Stan was definitely enjoying himself.  
  
“I really liked that jewish boy in one of them. You know, as you described him at the beginning… The prettiest one. With charming smile, curly hair and love for birds.” he said making sure to see Bill’s cheeks becoming more and more red with his every word.  
Bill wanted to say something but Stan suddenly clapped his hands together.  
  
“I love your beginnings. Maybe you should focus more on talking about them in that talk show? Make people focused on them. They’re really good. I heard that first sentence is crucial to the story and you’re really nailing this.” said Stan.  
  
Bill considered his words and nodded slowly.  
  
“You may be right…” he said finally. “Thank you.”  
  
Stan shrugged.  
  
“I didn’t really do anything. But my break is ending in half a minute so I better go.” he said and got up, taking his coffee.  
  
“I’ll try to watch your episode of the show. Good luck and... you’ve got this.” he said and reassuringly squeezed his arm. “See you around.”  
  
“Th-thanks. And yeah… see you around…” Bill looked at his back and just before Stan left the cafe he got up and yelled: “Wait!”  
  
Stan turned back to him surprised. Bill caught up with him quickly so he wouldn’t have to shout.  
  
“D-do you...have any plans next friday? Maybe...we c-could meet? And go out, you know… hang out…?” Bill asked looking at him hopefully. Stan grinned.  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’m gonna give you my number in case you have some old one and you can text me details.” Stan took Bill’s phone from him and put his number in.  
  
“See you on friday then.” he said with a smile and finally left. Bill couldn’t help but smiled too and got back to his table. Maybe he should really focus more on beginnings. For example this new beginning for him and Stan. Because this was really looking like it will be a great one.


End file.
